Taste like Heaven
by Michei
Summary: When a prayer falls on deaf ears, all hope dies and nothing else exists, as mistakes only remind us of whom we truly are.


Made for the _'Monster' _theme contest hosted by** Lemon-sprinkles**; and specially dedicated to the lovely **Hina-86**, who just keeps ignoring her work. Get your ass back in gear, woman! ;p

******## **is for jumping from one person to another.

* * *

Nothing like this would've happened if he weren't a complete moron and quitted his job.

Chris groaned and locked his arms around the stiff neck, sinking his teeth through the alabaster skin of Albert Wesker's shoulder to stifle the noises he couldn't stop as three saliva coated fingers shoved into him all the sudden.

He wouldn't have to listen to the angles' mourns thundering loud and clear from the heavens above and watch their tears running down from the dark sky...

Those long fingers moved inside him steadily; their main object's to locate that special button that will melt him into a sweet puddle and hopefully stop the pain and guilt he endured.

If only he listened to his sister long time ago...

**## **

Wesker should've started the preparation ceremony carefully, but that was a hard task to keep focus on when Chris continued to grind against him and had his legs crossed about his back and pulling him closer for more friction; it was too much for him to bear. He couldn't remember when was the last he gave to his carnal desire, but to lust his nemesis means it had been 'ages'.

Not to forget the lovely fact that Chris was dying, slowly and painfully. Karma couldn't laugh at his righteous ideas any more.

_Excella was, indeed, a good assist. _

He rested his head on the crook of Chris' neck, the skin there heavily stained with dark blood and stiffening with each hot breath taken and released by its owner. He inhaled deeply of that delicious scent; Chris' sweat mingled with blood and the heavy aroma of something new, of a bright future.

_Uroboros. _

It aroused him to no limits and fueled his senses with hunger he himself, the proclaimed god, couldn't explain why.

Wesker voraciously worked his fingers inside the tight canal, smirking as Chris let out another longing moan and banged his head against the wall behind him. He switched from studying the various change of expressions upon Chris' face to the wall he had him pinned to - it was heavily smeared with dark crimson of Chris. It was amazing his conscious was holding up so far after so much blood loss.

"Chris, don't do that again or you might black out, and even a man like me will feel ridiculous fucking an unconscious man."

Though with the smell of death surrounding him, he doubted he would give a damn about the man' state.

Chris gasped as he spoke calmly into his ear, Wesker's fingers grinding mercilessly against that specific, sweet spot inside him shattered what curses he planned in mind to spit back. "K-kay," he nodded his head.

Wesker decided Chris had had enough with the formal preparation and was ready for something better and far more appropriate to fill him up before over stimulating might break him at any moment.

Not to forget his own throbbing problem.

Unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants with one hand, Wesker traced his other gloved fingers over Chris' hole one more time before joining their lips for a soul-searing kiss and pushed the head of his cock inside.

For ten painful, long years, Chris had been the havoc of his plans. Ten years of popping in his face, showing up when he never were welcomed and standing in his way towards a better race; and now, the very same Chris Redfield, was becoming his own enemy's pet.

Did he really believe killing himself with a lethal drug such as the PG67A/W would put him out of his misery? _Such a foolish man. _

Wesker couldn't suppress the chuckle as the dying man writhed in agony- or was it from pleasure?- between him and the wall he was pressed against, smearing more of his intoxicated blood all over it and proving that blood served to be good lubricant as his body continued to slip down and up repeatedly.

**## **

Chris winced and broke away from the kiss, panting hottly to the monster's abused neck.

_What matters now is that Jill is a live, and she can make it out of this cursed hell on her own._ Chris wanted his thoughts so badly to come true if only for once; it was frustrating enough he couldn't save his poor partner and had lost his fight, mind and his soul in his short lived life to the man he once deemed the devil on earth.

_Life was never fair._

**## **

It was very hard to control himself and not fuck Chris senseless and rip him apart; the clutching heat was tormenting him, killing his patience. "Try to relaxed a little," Wesker panted when Chris's rectum squeezed him even more, tighter and harder than any orifice he ever fucked. It was giving him little pain, even in his currently much powerful form.

_Is it caused by the virus? _Wesker made a mental note to strap the man's body down for further studies first things first after he had finished spraying the world with Uroboros.

**## **

Were Chris able to move freely, he would've punched the man in the face. He was in deep pain; his mind was hardly keeping with his surroundings. "Easier said than done."

Stopping depressing thoughts from invading his slowly dying mind, he decided to take in one good, long, breath and take a look around before the world he once knew would no longer be there. His blue eyes, now becoming duller with each ticking second, stared beyond the windows and right ahead into the dark horizon, what had became of Excella's body now thrashing mad and wild and blocking his view.

_How does betrayal taste for you, Excella? _If it weren't for the icy fire cruising through his veins -and the scorch in his lower back- Chris would've laughed at the woman's naivety for admiring a monster such as Albert Wesker.

He felt a tickling sensation on his cheek, licking what he assumed to be tears mixed with blood and kissing his closed eyes. Wesker trailed kisses along the line of his jaw, until he reached his ear and started suckling on it and licking the blood trickling from it hungrily. It felt great and distracted him from the intense pain in his ass, no matter how sick the picture in his mind had looked like. He wanted to snap the monster's neck, to leave the world at least with that favor done. Unfortunately some wishes never come true.

Well then, better enjoy his 'fare-well' sex.

"Wesker?"

**## **

When Wesker felt the ring of muscles sucking his cock slightly slacking its tight hold, he let out an appreciating groan. Cattish nibbles on his jaw were Chris' way for begging him to start. Wesker pulled back just a little to make small thrusts into the whimpering man.

Pity he'd have no one to disturb him after Chris passed away.

The dying man violently shock and blood spurted from his mouth with a severe cough, spraying his face with the thick, infected blood.

It was driving him nuts with need. The suffocating heat hugging his throbbing member, the strong metallic scent surrounding him, Chris' bloodied face- he couldn't help but mash their mouths together and take in the addicting taste, growling in approval.

"Yes?" Wesker panted after he pulled back; resting his forehead against Chris' for a second before he looked into his half lidded eyes where they used to hold delightful loathe and despise for him only.

They were no longer there.

"What do you want, Chris?"

**## **

His blood-shot eyes were looking past Wesker, trying to see the face that plagued his nights with endless nightmares, but they weren't able to locate it. Chris finally opted to cup his cheeks between his hands and pulled his face near till he felt the soft, burning flesh of Wesker's lips upon his own numb, cold ones. "I hate you," Chris whispered, softly, before life seemed unworthy of another breath to be wasted upon and buried his head in the crock of the monster's shoulder.

**##**

And the angels mourns the fall of another great soul.

**##**

Wesker rested his forehead on the red wall, right next to Chris' head. The annoying melody of the soldier's heart-beat no longer could be heard.

"Chris..."

No response...

He leaned towards a visible vein at the side of the dark tanned neck and ever so calmly worked his tongue up and down the non-pulsating line. He didn't know what came over him but he enjoyed the feeling of a cold, still body against his own warm, functioning one. Sighing, he placed one hand over Chris' left breast and shuddered, the silent organ almost knocking him out of his mind.

How much he longed for this to happen, to have his former subordinate's dead body in his hands. And now he was simply lying within death's arms.

He wanted to feel that dead heart in his hand, to make sure this wasn't another daydream...

An anguished screech from the hideous creature outside the observing control room broke his silent happy mood. Wesker looked at his watch only to frown once he realized he was running low on his schedule.

The world was waiting for its new god, and nothing would be stopping him now...

But Chris' body was still appealing with its stiff muscles, plus he couldn't just pull out and leave with his dick still filled with happy excited blood. He finally set his mind on finishing what was started and thrusted his hips upwards into the still man.

He didn't expect Chris to jolt up from his death with an ear-shattering howl.

His body went rigid for a moment, contemplating wither to clench his hand around the man's wind-pipe and disconnect the head from the body, or to wait and see where Chris' fight to survive would lead him to.

Settling for the latter option when he sensed no danger coming, Wesker began to pull himself out of Chris' body and pushed back in with steadier, but fiercer, movements, forcing the younger man to hideous and his back to rub against the bloodied wall, up and down along with his tempo.

Time was irrelevant to him, he needed release now.

Wesker ran his hands along the strong legs, up his thighs, and grabbed the rounded flesh of Chris' ass, squeezing firmly. Chris' physique felt different ten minutes ago than now...

He looked up at the younger man's face, and knew what he saw behind those closed eyelids was true.

"Chris."

And they slowly opened, revealing beautiful cat-like golden eyes that gazed lustfully at him, the rim glowing hypnotizing red and capturing his mind in a moment of awe.

_Magnificent. _

Wesker growled as the new creation crossed its masculine legs around his lower back again and hold on to him tightly, pulling him deeper into its tight, welcoming heat. The monster's skin felt so good around him, like he was set on fire...

It was the best thing he ever encountered.

_Better than becoming a god himself. _

**## **

His head felt like exploding. Noises of the heavy waves wildly crashing against the ship in the endless sea, the monsters outside crying their miserable fates to the skies above, Wesker's loud, deafening heart beats- it was too much for him to bear. The smell of blood almost knocked him out, not by disgust, but hunger for something he never thought he'd crave for. He frowned at the mysterious glint in Wesker's eyes, but the couple of lines decorating the hardly noticeable bags under the older man's eyes and the sides of his mouth confused the fucked up hell out of him.

For the first time, his senses were sharp, like a perfect human being.

Chris' heart sank deep down in the dark sea.

No human being could ever become that perfect.

"Wesker..."

**##**

The wanton moans tumbling from his reborn experiment were his breaking point. With a frustrated growl, Wesker grabbed Chris' knees and untangled himself from the strong lock Chris had him in- it got him cursed to the farthest hell in the process but he could care less about that now- and pinned them to the wall at either side of the younger monster to satisfy his savage need as he latched his lips onto the hollow juncture of the tan neck and suckled viciously.

**##**

His cries for mercy were cut off with Wesker's mouth on his. Chris locked his arms around his neck and fisted the damp strands of pale hair, almost ripping Wesker's scalp in the process, and deepened the kiss with his tongue forcing its way down his throat.

One brutal shove against his prostate caused Chris to bite on the man's upper lip and draw out blood, his moans swallowed by the other's mouth. His abdomen's muscles contracted at the sensation, coupled with the toxic taste in his mouth and that sent his mind out the broken window and into the dark ocean, his release flowing wild and staining his shirt to remind him of his thinkable sin.

Moments passes by, and he realizes what a dark future he had created for himself.

_Forgive me, Claire._

**##**

After emptying his load into the velvety insides of his mutated former enemy with a sheer delighted grunt, his heart slowing back to its normal pace, Wesker noticed the reborn was lapping at his split lip and taking in the taste of his tainted blood, making quite pleasing noises as he did so.

"You taste like heaven," Chris whispered huskily, grazing his lower lip again for more emphasis, his fingers messing with the fair strands of hair damped over his forehead.

Wesker smiled and returned the kiss with his more aggressive style.

"Welcome to my world."

* * *

So... Do you think I should stop writing?


End file.
